The Arcade Kings
The Arcade Kings are a group of kids that "run" Heartland Arcade. Each one is known for excelling at one of the different styles of games available at the arcade. Through the power given to him by , gave each one of the Arcade Kings their own Number card, and made them eliminators in the . Tommy Penn Tommy Penn, the Prince of Pinball, is the leader of the Arcade Kings. He is known for having the highest score on the most popular pinball machine in the Heartland Arcade. Of the kings, he treats a duel for what it is, a game, and as such, he'll play games with his Opponent's head, trying to make them mess up. Deck Tommy uses a Pinball Deck, which focuses on manipulating attacks, both his Opponent's and his own. Though many of the cards are Pinball-themed, the deck also has cards based off of other games of a somewhat similar style like domeand air hockey, and foosball as well as other cards that can fit the theme. Amos Sharp Amos Sharp, the Sultan of Shooters, is Second-in-Command of the Arcade Kings. He is known for having the best accuracy in all of the arcade's shooter games, be it animal hunting, sniping, or just plain light-gun games. When it comes to dueling, he trying to pick apart his Opponent's decks card by card to find the best way to "take the head shot." Deck Amos uses a''' Sharpshooting Deck that focuses on dealing direct damage in addition to destroying the Opponent's monsters. Ken Ryuson Ken Ryuson, the '''Czar of Combat, is the enforcer for the Arcade Kings. He is known not only for his high score, but also for having the largest combo ever performed on his favorite fighting game in the arcade. Ken dueling like his fights and games...hard. Deck Ken uses a Battle Kombatants Deck, which utilizes the beatdown tactics of the Battle Kombatant archetype. Brandon Lorenzo Brandon Lorenzo, the Gladiator of Gradius, is one of the Arcade Kings. He is known for having the highest score on all the Gradius arcade games. When he duels, he never puts his monsters on the defensive, much like how he is constantly firing in the games. Deck Brandon uses a Gradius Deck, uses many of the Gradius themed cards that the game offers. Bobby G. Dale Bobby Gordan Dale (called Bobby G. by his fellow Arcade Kings), the Racing Royal, is the youngest of the Kings. He is known for having the fastest times and having the most first place finishes in all the racing game in the arcade. Bobby is impulsive and short-tempered, and always asks for the first turn in his duels. Deck Bobby G. uses what he calls his Racer's Dream Deck, which focuses on striking fast and trying to win even faster. Johnny D. Denard Johnny D. Denard, the Denizen of Dance is one of two new members to the Arcade Kings, joining not long after the Duel Carnival. He is known for having the highest scores on the popular rhythm games, especially the ones that involve dancing. Johnny and his girlfriend, Mazie, forced their way to the top of the Arcade Kings with a little help from and their new CXyz monsters. Deck Johnny uses a Rhythm Deck, which uses rather unorthodox tactics to try and win the duel. Mazie Pak Mazie Pak, the Maze Monarch, is one of two new members to the Arcade Kings, joining not long after the Duel Carnival. She is known for having the highest scores on the older maze games. Mazie and her boyfriend, Johnny, forced their way to the top of the Arcade Kings with a little help from and their new CXyz monsters. Deck Mazie uses what she calls her Amazing Maze Deck, which uses stall tactics to try and wear her opponent down until she can find "the right path to victory." Category:Characters